ben10fandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Benfutbol10
link=Categoría:Ayuda ---- HOLA!!! Hola soy nuevo aqui pero tengo experciencia en otra wiki jaja mira el articulo que mejore ACA desde ahora tmb trabajare aqui... -- 05:21 4 ene 2010 (UTC) POR FIN soy Alien dragon original tengo una maravillosa noticia POR FIN PUDE CREAR UNA CUENTA EN LA WIKI !!!! bueno hay nos vemos--Destructor15 (discusión) 03:14 8 ene 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta Me podes decir donde conseguiste las imagenes de los aliens de Ben 10 en Alien Force --Cannonbolt 16:54 13 ene 2010 (UTC) Contador de Transformasiones Te envio un contador de trasfrmasiones qu con mi usuario en wikipedia yo soy el encargado de editar, Esta en las este artculo en las paginas siguientes en wikipedia: Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien force y Aliens del Omnitrix, Mi usuario en wikipedia es Mathiaselrey, Yo te mando el articulo abajo: El contador de transformaciones da: Es la cantidad de trasformaciones que ben ha hecho en cada alien, Estas son las caracteristicas, Estan Igualmente cotizados ben 10 y ben 10 fuerza alienigena, Hay algunos Aliens que aparecieron en las dos series siendo contados como un solo alien, Se toman en cuenta los 9 cortos de 2 minutos de ben 10. No Metan las transformaciones de propagandas. Para que sirva Ben tiene que tocar el Omnitrix no cuentan los sueños la situacion tiene que pasar de verdad. 1- Cuatrobrazos 34 2- Diamante 32 3- Xlr8 30 4- Materia Gris 26 5- Bestia 26 6- Insectoide 24 7- Fuego 24 '8- Humongosaurio 22 9- Jetray 21 10- Bala de Cañón 21 11- Ultra T 20 12- Fuego Pantanoso 20 13- Frio 16 14- Planta 11 15- Piedra 11 16- Eco Eco 11 '17- Acuatico 10' 18- Goop 10 19- Mono Araña 10 20- Fantasmatico Con su capa 8' 21- Cerebron 8 22- Ultrachoque 7 '23- Lodestar 4 '24- Muy Grande 4 '25- Dito 3 '26- Rath 2 '27- Benlobo 1 '28- Benmomia 1 29- Benvicktor 1 '30- Multiojos 31- Eon 1 32- Alien x 1 '33- Nanomech 34- Fantasmatico sin su capa 1 Actualizado hasta el episodio Primus ,de ben 10 alien force, Incluyendo Peliculas, Siguiente episodio faltante: Por encima y mas alla (aun no estrenado) Aprovado por Cartoon Network Inc., Foros Dwayne Mcduffie, grupo Man of Accion, Mundo omnitrix.com Foro oficial de Ben 10 Wkia! Hola,Ben queria decirte que voy crear un foro oficial de esta WIKIA DE BEN 10 QUERIA que me ayudaras es para llamar a atencion que opinas mi msn es alex11moraga@hotmail.com ya me conoces soy user de AQUÍ ' imagen falsa thumb|El ReyHola soy yo, te envio este mensaje para informarte que la supuesta imagen del Rey, el Highbreed de omnitrix, es falsa, esta imagen aparece justo despues de que Ben curara a los Highbreed, solo que a esta le agregaron el simbolo del omnitrix, opino que deberia ser eliminada, cuidate amigoDestructor15 (discusión) 04:19 21 ene 2010 (UTC) Ben 10 Quote Wiki Hola, soy yo Cannonbolt13, y te vengo a preguntar si queres colaborar en Ben 10 Quote Wiki, es un wiki en el que tenes que crear frases de personajes aliens y episodios,saludos. --Cannonbolt 10:46 21 ene 2010 (UTC) La imagen: La imagen de squdrictor tambien es falsa es sacada justo despues de que se transformara en malayerba pusieron a squdrictor con el simbolo de omnitrix : El hogar de Alien X es una nebulosa, como el propio Alien X. Una mezcla extraterrestre de gases interestelares y energía. Zvezda a menudo pasa desapercibido ante los ojos de los astrónomos y los viajeros espaciales, sin que estos se percaten de que alberga vida inteligente. La poderosa raza de Alien X prefiere la soledad de su retirada existencia aquí, sin preocuparse de los pequeños problemas cotidianos y devenires de otras formas de vida del universo. Conocidos como los celestialsapiens, Alien X y su raza pueden sobrevivir en el inusual entorno semiopaco de Zvezda, ya que ellos mismos se componen de gas estelar. Saludos, y cualquier cosa preguntas. --Majin Buu (discusión) 15:51 24 ene 2010 (UTC) HOLA SOY ESPEON 97 Y TE MANDO MUCHOS SALUDOS Y POR FAVOR MANDAME MENSAJES CthumbHAOO. GRACIAS AMIGO me encantaria ser adminisatrador de Ben10Wiki, te lo agradesco con toda mi alma, el portal de la comunidad y la pagina de incio estan desctualizadas. Te he extrañado mucho, ultimamente he ido wikipedia y mia que regreso el usuario Brainy321, saludos [[Usuario:Destructor15|Destructor15] (discusión) 04:23 10 feb 2010 (UTC)] Aliens enfermos Te iva a pedir si puedes poner una seccion de aliens emfermos(discusión) Hechanos una mano Hola camarada soy yo:Santo10 vine a pedirte que nos ayudes con una nueva wiki se llama es.ultimatrix.wikia.com por favor ayudanos si aceptas o no avisame Benfutbol10 nececito tu ayuda un editor no registrado esta arruinando articulos Oli (discusión) 20:17 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Hola. Oye como le hisiste para el mensaje que sale hasta arriba y dice "Las imagenes no reales de Ben 10 deben ser puestas en Ben 10 Fanon wiki. Gracias"??? si fue un tipo de platilla o algo por el estilo me podrias dejar como hacerla porfavor necesito una asi para mi wiki espero tu respuesta lo mas rapido posible en mi discución de mi wiki y si no llegara a funcionar el link (como una ocasiones pasa) simplemente en la discución de usuario en esta wiki GRAX --Danke 7 02:36 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Plantillas recien hechas ! Acabo de terminar unas plantillas sobre las transformaciones de AF Plantilla:Ubx:TransformaciònAF/Cómo se usa esta plantilla Destructor15 (discusión) 02:54 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola! no soy nuevo por aqui (hace tiempo mejore la pag de Ben un 100 mejor la puse mas organizada) ahora ise que la plantilla ' se ve mejor ahora ya no se ve borrosa como antes yo vine a trabajar aqui debido a que conosco del codigo wiki y quiero enplearlo aqui tambien ahh y un consejo pongan esto en la portada asi no lo pongan separado solo ponlo como texto no WIKI y lo podras escribir todo junto y se podra ver -- 16:21 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Denuncia http://es.ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ben_10:_Evolutions&oldid=17198 Denuncio a quien iso esto. Tambien lo denuncio Yo tambien lo denuncio maldito editor no registrado deberiamos impedir que escriban sobre articulos importantes o mas bien dicho bloquearlos voy a editar esa pagina y borrar lo que puso y friki su abuela. Aliens de Ultimate Alien Deberías editar la Plantilla:Aliens del Omnitrix, ya que está protegida, y agregar a los nuevos aliens, Water Hazard, Terraspin, la tortuga que no me acuerdo el nombre XD, NRG, Gorila Arácnido, Espinosaurio, Amphibian, en una categoría llamada Aliens de Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Saludos, Majin Buu (discusión) 15:24 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Ya los conocemos Quiero decirles que Gorilla aracnido es mono araña y espinosaurio es humongousaurio Estas.... Hoye soy Santo10 y tengo dos dudas 1-que te pasa estas de vacaciones te estas tomando un tiempo o que hace tiempo que no editas nada que te ocurre 2-haceptas la invitacion a es.ultimatrix.wikia.com Santo10 (discusión) 22:39 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Importante No puede ser es una noticia importante Explosiv0 volvio y esta aciendo articulos blancos sin nada en mi blog de alien de la semana estamos dicutiendo como vencerlo. PD:Que estas de vacaciones o que o renunciaste. Si Si volviste genial, tus ediciones fueron extrañadas Lodestar225 (discusión) 15:14 25 feb 2010 (UTC) = Digo lo mismo que Lodestar225 Santo (discusión) 16:17 25 feb 2010 (UTC) Por que? Por que borraste la pagina omnitrix rojo Santo (discusión) 22:02 25 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Debes encontrar esta wiki muy cambiada desde que desapareciste de la faz de la tierra viejo, las primeras 3 semanas fueron que le paso a benfutblo10, ojala estee bien jaja xd, ojala que disfrutes tu reingreso Lodestar225 (discusión) 23:52 25 feb 2010 (UTC) PD: Explosiv0 regreso como usuario no registrado pero... amm destructor15 yyyy bueno digamos que no molestara en muchos siglos. OOOOO PPPPOOOORRRRRR DDDDDIIIIOOOOOSSSSSSSSSS ADMINISTRADOR, NO LO PUEDO CREER GRACIAS, ME PUEDES AYUDAR A APRENDER LO QUE PUEDA HACER COMO ADMINISTRADOR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Destructor15 (discusión) 04:34 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Administrador Hola, Benfutbol10, como te decía hace tiempo, puedes nombrarme burócrata y administrador para poder limpiar ortografías a los artículos protegidos y varios artículos de Ben 10 Wiki, la palabra burócrata es que soy imparcial, que procedo o juzgo sin tomar partido, permaneciendo siempre neutral, con objetividad y honestidad, para eso recién soy administrador de Wikirespuestas que me lleva bien, burócrata de Literatura Wiki, Filósofos Wiki, Historiadores Wiki, Arquitectos Wiki, Compositores Wiki, Pintores Wiki, Geniogramistas Wiki y Wiki Sordos que poco a poco estoy editando. Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 05:21 26 feb 2010 (UTC) :Gracias, Benfutbol10, voy a hacer lo mejor para Ben10 Wiki.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 13:40 26 feb 2010 (UTC) :Cual es tu MSN.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 13:50 26 feb 2010 (UTC) :Csuarezllosa@hotmail.com, puedes ponerlo en tu MSN, ya que el mio es difícil.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 13:57 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Pregunta Hola, Benfutbol10, quisiera preguntar de donde consiguio el logo: Archivo:Wiki.png En el wiki portugués tiene uno igual, lo copiaste.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 22:38 26 feb 2010 (UTC) :Entiendo, conozco a Uberfuzzy hace años, estoy revisando todo la wikia de Ben10 para dejar una buena presentación. Recién estoy aquí, estoy revisando, preguntando, descubriendo, etc. Gracias, Benfutbol10.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 22:49 26 feb 2010 (UTC) :No puedo abrirlo en MediaWiki, que ya me colgó 2 veces, en mi PC no se peude, hay que hacer en mi acsa o otra Pc de mi jefe. Mejor preguntale al helper Cizagna que si sabe todo.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 23:12 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Estoy de acuerdo con Destructor 15 podrias enseñarnos tus técnicas para ser un buen administrador, tambien Csuarezllosa Lodestar225 (discusión) 00:43 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Para ser un buen administrador Hola, , para ser un buen administrador leer esto----> Administrador‎, Fundadores, Guía para los administradores de cómo hacer las cosas.- Saludos.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 01:04 27 feb 2010 (UTC) :No me ha costado nada sudando, tengo mucha experiencia en esto.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 01:17 27 feb 2010 (UTC) tengo una sugerencia para un nuevo logo de ben 10 wiki thumb|left|esta podria seres una imagen Ficha de usuario Hola, Benfutbol10, tu ficha de usuario, es igual, se confunde con Bentenny10, la mejor manera es crear la plantilla propia: Plantilla:Ficha Benfutbol10 y Plantilla:Ficha Bentenny10 independientemente.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 13:51 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Cuidate Amigo se que empiesas tus clases el 1 de marzo, o las empieso el 8, aunque todOs estaran menos tiempo editando, yo estare aquie siempre que pueda, espero que te valla vien con las notas XDD TU VIEJO AMIGO (AlienDragon) Destructor15 (discusión) 20:09 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Rollback Hola, Benfutbol10, me olvidaba que el staff me aviso antes en otro wiki y que he quitado los derechos de rollback ya están incluidos en los de administrador, por lo que es redundante tenerlo..- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 04:55 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball Wiki Oye, ya no vas a volver a participar en la wiki de Dragon Ball??? andale andale colabora y yo tambien te ayudo en la wiki con cosas técnicas va??--Danke 7 en dragon ball 18:50 15 mar 2010 (UTC) Bloqueos Hola, , ya debes saber que hay novatos siempre vandalizan, según las reglas de wikia se avisará dos veces al infractor y luego será bloqueado, yo veo que hay aquí administradores y burócratas no comunican y bloquean de golpe, el staff no le gusta, por eso estoy aquí para enseñarlos como debio ser un buen administrador.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 19:05 15 mar 2010 (UTC) Color Hola, Benfutbol10, cambie el skin de color verde propio de Ben 10, espero que le guste.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 19:31 18 mar 2010 (UTC) Alien destacado Oye podría cambiar el Alien Destacado a Rath Lodestar (discusión) 22:34 18 mar 2010 (UTC) Aun Aun no entiendo que debo hacer en el concurso Lodestar (discusión) 22:37 18 mar 2010 (UTC) Como le hiciste?? Para que los usuarios destacados como tu aprecieran en color??--Danke 7 en dragon ball 02:17 19 mar 2010 (UTC) como participo Como Participo En El Segundo Concurso Llamada de atención Una llamada de atención para los usuarios Lodestar (discusión) y Destructor15 (discusión) que viene trabajando muy bien en este Ben 10 Wiki que al nombrar administradores lamentablemente dejan mucho que desear en vez de trabajar se insultan a unos vándalos y usuarios bloqueados. Por favor, te pido que bajes el tono y seas conciliador, somos una comunidad aún pequeña y cualquier gesto que nos ayude a hacernos crecer atrayendo más usuarios, es muy necesario. Aprovechando la oportunidad, te pido que revises tu postura. Nuevamente, una posición de educación y ayuda sobre la manera correcta de medir sus palabras es más deseable que la amenaza para que los usuarios no lo utilicen. Agradezco tu comprensión.- ----'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 05:35 19 mar 2010 (UTC) Problema Hola, Benfutbol10, hace unos días el Staff está proponiendo una serie de tareas para que Wikia (principalmente la piel Monaco) cargue con mayor velocidad. Eso ocasionó varios problemas con las imágenes y con las páginas .js de los usuarios. Según se informa en el Blog de Playsonic2, debería de estar listo para hoy. Ahí se detallan algunos aspectos interesantes sobre los cambios.--'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 18:10 19 mar 2010 (UTC) :El staff tiene problemas para arreglar todos los problemas que hay en este wikia, tenga paciencia que pronto solucionará todo.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 13:06 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Hay alguna manera de que sea administrador ?? Soy muy bueno con paint, photoshop (ideales para hacer sprites(parecidos a los de una pagina, (mundo omnitrix)(ademas no se consideraria copia por que los haria diferentes))), muy bueno no tengo ni un error de ortografia, ademas soy muy bueno editando plantillas le eh ayudado y/u asesorado ah dos wikis y tengo la mia espero pronta respuesta y gracias de antemano-- Spiderchill (Discusión) 01:48 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Diseñador Hola, Benfutbol10, el puesto de diseñador no existe, solo hay administradores, burócratas, rollback, verificadores de usuarios, bots, staff, helpers, oversighters y vstf para nombrarlos--'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 13:11 20 mar 2010 (UTC) No es que deva ser haci pero es una sugerencia Es una teoria que podrias haceptar o no....mira estas haciendo concursos sierto con el final de ganar medallas pero ingenie un tipo de medalla diferente Archivo:Medalla_Grado_1.gif Esta corresponde en haver Editado de 50 a 400 Ediciones. Archivo:Medalla_Grado_2.gif Esta corresponde en haver Editado de 400 a 1000 Ediciones. Archivo:Medalla_Grado_3.gif Esta corresponde en haver Editado de 1000 a 2000 Ediciones. Archivo:Medalla_Grado_4.gif Esta corresponde en haver Editado de 2000 a 3500 Ediciones. Archivo:Medalla_Grado_Inicial.gif Esta corresponde en haver Editado de 1 a 50 Edicones. Archivo:Medalla_Grado_Final.gif Esta corresponde Solamente al Creador de la Wiki. Espero que te Guste y si no pero si aceptas havisame --Jp 22:44 20 mar 2010 (UTC) No Borrar Hola, Benfutbol10, por favor no borrar mis trabajos que son buenas medidas para ver ediciones de usuarios y IPs contra el vandalismo, borraste el Recentchanges feed y los revertí. Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 22:00 21 mar 2010 (UTC) :Hola, me di cuenta que al aparecer los colores del staff, ya no aparecen vandalismos, será yo la mano dura contra el vandalismo.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 20:15 23 mar 2010 (UTC) Vota Vota para el próximo usuario destacado aquí Lodestar (discusión) 13:22 25 mar 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta del concurso Una pregunta, como se consideraria la puntuacion, por cantidad de ediciones o como? Majin Buu (discusión) 23:10 21 mar 2010 (UTC) Consulta Hola, Benfutbol10, he creado el artículo Acerca de esta Wikia‎‎ que podrás editar según tus gustos.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 16:58 24 mar 2010 (UTC) :La plantilla:Recuadro adorna todo el artículo, querés cortar el recuadro, dónde el artículo.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 19:58 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Consejos Hola, , me olvidé de decirte, las reglas de wikia son que los administradores y burócratas deberán poner la plantilla de aviso de borrado por el lapso de 15 días, el usuario que creó el artículo deberá discutir primero, la comunidad de usuarios decidirá el borrado, tengo conocimiento que el staff no le gusta que los burócratas y administradores borran los artículos sin conocimiento del usuario como el caso del usuario BenTenny10AF que se quejó y se irá al parecer una queja al staff que nos van a intervenir, por favor.-.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 20:13 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, Benfutbol10, si el artículo es Fanon hubiera dicho la razón al borrar, vea que toda la comunidad decidirá el borrado del artículo, eso es bueno para la comunidad, el staff nos vea que trabajamos bien con la comunidad.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 00:02 25 mar 2010 (UTC) borrado Una pregunta por que la pagina Armodrillo va a ser borrada? La informacion y la imgen es real, fue confirmdada en la pgina de Dwayne McDuffie190.172.225.45 20:12 25 mar 2010 (UTC)DiamondFacu ¿Si yo quiero? Que tengo que aser si quiero ser un administrador? Reglas Hola a amigo sabias que tenamos una seccion de reglas Ben 10 Wiki:Reglas me ayudas a escribir y mejorar algunas Destructor15 (discusión) 15:18 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Explicame Explicame y se sincero los verdaderos motivos de mi expulsión como usuario, si no puedo deducir que estas haciendo algo ilegal, Tu no has visto mis contribuciones valiosas en esta wiki, donde he ayudado mucho y bastante, cualquier curiosidad de los episodios o películas te puedo conseguir imagenes en 2 minutos, ya que tengo instalado Picassa y puedo quitar instantaneas, He hecho más DEMOCRÁTICA esta wiki haciendo que los usuarios decidan por los artículos destacados y no solo los administradores, además tu has estado inactivo y no has visto NADA de lo que he hecho en todo este tiempo, Lodestar (discusión) 15:26 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Lodestar (discusión) 15:26 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Lodestar (discusión) 15:26 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Lodestar (discusión) 15:26 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Lodestar (discusión) 15:26 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Lodestar (discusión) 15:26 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Lodestar (discusión) 15:26 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Lodestar (discusión) 15:26 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Lodestar (discusión) 15:26 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Lodestar (discusión) 15:26 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Lodestar (discusión) 15:26 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Lodestar (discusión) 15:26 2 abr 2010 (UTC) De vuelveselo Por favor devuelvele su puesto de administrador de la wiki a Lodestar225 el es un gran Administrador Santo (discusión) 15:26 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Entendido lo ciento solo lo hice por que cuando hoy termine el blog me iban a formatear el compu i devia guardrlos para no perdelos y se me ocurrio hacer esa tontera y mas encima no tenia donde guardarlos perdon por haver echo eso...........Gracias por escuchar. ¿concurso de la wiki? ke pedo con eso de la wiki como me inscribo o que onda???Ben10almaximo (discusión) 14:37 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Ok Okey Santo (discusión) 15:52 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Administrador Como puede llegar a ser administrador por favor ayudame a serlo Santo (discusión) 17:46 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Vacaciones Hola, Benfutbol10, ya estoy de vacaciones paseando en San Francisco (Estados Unidos) y me dio miedo de pasear por el terremoto en California, aprovechando una mirada en este wiki, me sorprendió el retiro de Lodestar225 como administrador, bueno quitare el color de administrador a Lodestar225.- Un abrazo.---'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 19:40 5 abr 2010 (UTC) devulvele su puesto a loderstar ya no te pases de huevos me arriesgo a que me saquen de la wiki y que no eres nadie para mi y este no es tu ultimo si yo tuve huevos para insularte debe a ver mas usuarios con lo suficiennte y quien sabe pendddddddddd tal ves hagan un acuerdo y haiga una revelionBen10almaximo (discusión) 02:06 6 abr 2010 (UTC) Nesecitamos a Lodestar225 como administrador Desde que fue destituido de su puesto he notado un aumento en los vandalismos, el ayudaba mucho con la wiki, lo nesesito en las votaciones para los articulos de la portado lo nesecitamosDestructor15 (discusión) 03:29 6 abr 2010 (UTC) Es cierto hay mas vandalismo lo necesitamos si o si devuelvele su puesto Santo (discusión) 11:48 6 abr 2010 (UTC) Firma Tengo una idea por que no dejamos que todos decidan todos los que esten a favor que firmen y si hay diez firmas antes de que pasen 10 dias el recuperara su puesto dejemoslo a decision de los usuarios yo firmare primero(se firmara abajo te esta informacion) --Ben10almaximo (discusión) 16:29 6 abr 2010 (UTC) Santo (discusión) 11:56 6 abr 2010 (UTC)Oli (discusión) 16:48 6 abr 2010 (UTC) Grosoemanuel (discusión) 18:37 6 abr 2010 (UTC) ::Ya se lo iba a devolver, era por un tiempo ¬¬ tanto lío. -- Benfutbol10 Discusión Ben 10 Wiki 21:00 6 abr 2010 (UTC) Hubieras avisado Santo (discusión) 01:39 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Quiero participar Quiero participar en el wiki concurso Santo (discusión) 18:33 6 abr 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias lo prometo pero hubierasd dicho eso que me dijiste ahora desde un inicio Lodestar (discusión) 21:02 6 abr 2010 (UTC) Todo está perdonado mis dibujos de ben 10 hola gracias por postear pero tengo un problema ya no se que dibujar me das una ideaLa chica 10 (discusión) 18:16 9 abr 2010 (UTC) bueno en realidad tenia una idea en la caeza de unos alines para la fanon wiki y estaba imspirado pero se me enredo con los del usuario, pero de todas maneras el solo ha hecho 2 ediciones(adivina en que: su pagina de usuario) pero esta bienDestructor15 (discusión) 22:18 9 abr 2010 (UTC) :Bueno dramatico o no aunque sea pudo, no se, cambiar el texto de las imagenes un poco Destructor15 (discusión) 22:27 9 abr 2010 (UTC) votacion http://es.ben10fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jultrun121/votacion_para_lo_destacado Jultrun121 (discusión) 22:28 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Propaganda Hola, Benfutbol, veo que los administradores usan propaganda para invitar a su wiki Isla del drama, ademas veo los mismos colores de nuestro wiki, hasta la bienvenida que son los mismos, te dio permiso para usar.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 16:37 10 abr 2010 (UTC) juez yo kiero ser juez.--Ben (discusión) 17:52 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Administrador Benfutbol10 podrias ponerme como Administrador podria corregir Ben 10 Wiki todos los dias por ejemplo poner las imagenes de personajes o aliens en donde van por ejemplo pones una imagen de Fuego en Frio eso y mantener Ben 10 Wiki segura ah si quieres puedes meterte a mi Wiki Kid vs Kat Wikiy te hago una pregunta ¿Me dices como poner los Episodios y los Personajes en Azul para apretarlos y como poner de Administrador? si me dices lo de el Administrador y me ayudas con mi Wiki un poco te pondre como Administrador. Goop9 (discusión) 17:08 15 abr 2010 (UTC) Andale Conectate un rato en el chat y vamos a hablar, creo que debes socializar un poco más con los otros compañeros usuarios, y no imponer tus opiniones rápidamente sin usar el sistema democrático, que dices??? 00:07 16 abr 2010 (UTC) blog borrado Amigo, ¿por qué me borras el tema del blog? Se supone que en los blogs podemos hacer cualiquier cosa... Lo de la imagen lo entiendo, ésto no es un hosting, ¿pero y el blog por qué? Saludos, Majin Buu (discusión) 18:53 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Nueva Wiki Benfutbol10 quieres ayudarme en Kid vs Kat Wiki yo cree la Wiki dime por un mensaje de Ben 10 Wiki si o no.Te pondre como Administrador y si quieres Burocrata. Saludos, Goop9 (discusión) 19:02 21 abr 2010 (UTC) Administrador Benfutbol10 me haces Administrador yo te cuidaria la Wiki y no dejaria que la vandalizen y si me faltan Ediciones ya por Mayo o Junio andare cerca de las 1.500 Ediciones pero si me quieres poner ahora solo dimelo. Goop9 (discusión) 19:22 21 abr 2010 (UTC) Lee esto No te pido que me hagas Adminitrador solo quiero saber que tengo que hacer para serlo Si puedes me dejas la respuesta en mi pagina de discusion Disper 82 Oye Benfutbol10 Ese es el chat de la wiki donde se socializa con otros DEBES PONERLO, se habla y se comparte ademas se descansa del SPAM aqui y el exseso de comentarios 00:14 24 abr 2010 (UTC)